


green

by changbinnies



Series: you’re my rainbow [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line are college besties, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, hyunjin is the annoying friend who won’t stop using stan twt language (aka me), jeongin likes strawberry roll cake how precious, minho and wooj aren’t mentioned sorry :(, nod off for two seconds and you miss it!changlix, rushed ending :P, seungmin tutors jeongin yay, some chat fic elements, uhh changbin is mentioned like twice, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinnies/pseuds/changbinnies
Summary: jeongin is struggling to adapt to freshman year of college, but at least he’s got friends and green sticky notes to get him through.





	green

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i’m back after a billion million years i’m so sorry i’m Always Busy but i pulled this out of my ass at 1 am yes indeed

green (n): life, renewal, harmony, safety, relaxation

•

Jeongin, slightly shaky, walks into his first ever college lecture seven minutes early. He’s shocked at the sheer size of the room and the number of students in it, but tries to act nonchalant as he pushes his glasses up and looks for a seat.

None of his friends share this lecture with him, and Chan had excitedly texted him, _“It’s a great chance to make new friends!”_ Jeongin begs to disagree.

Taking a deep breath, he walks down the aisle towards the lecture stage and gingerly sets his backpack down on a seat near the front—but not too close.

(He doesn’t want to be seen as one of those... “front-rowers.”)

There are still five minutes before class actually starts, and Jeongin resorts to scrolling through the news before the sounds of a jacket shuffling makes him look up. A kind-looking girl has taken the seat to his left and an intimidating-looking boy the one to his right. He blinks. _Do I smile? Ignore them?_ The boy to his right glances at him before turning back to the front of the room. _Oh_. Then the girl smiles and mumbles a quick “hey” before sitting and pulling her phone out as well. He breathes. Everything’s gonna be fine.

•

“Minnie! How were your classes today?” Jisung, Seungmin’s roommate and self-proclaimed best friend, yells from his room.

“Fine,” he mutters back from the living room. “Yours?” he returns, because contrary to popular belief, Seungmin does care. About certain people.

(The list is currently at Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin, and Lee Felix, his favorite sophomore buddies. He’s been considering adding Seo Changbin on there for a while but can’t decipher whether they genuinely like each other or not, so he continues to push that off for a later date.)

“Good!” Jisung gushes, running out of his room and attacking Seungmin with a hug. They both flop over on the couch. “My new profs are all so nice! And I share so many classes with Felix!”

Jisung’s excited blabbering drowns out Seungmin’s tiny pleas of “get OFF Sungie,” but Seungmin found out last year that he never really minded the affection, so he lets him be. Instead, he pats his own hair and Jisung’s hair down as they sit up and says, “I’m happy for you,” with a genuine smile on his face. Jisung coos, and Seungmin immediately considers removing him from his list.

•

 _“So Innie, how were classes today?”_ Chan’s muffled voice sounds from Jeongin’s phone, laying on his pillow by his head.

“Fine, I guess?” he answers. “A lot of people. Overwhelming.” He thinks back to the boy who sat to his right during his first class. (Scary.)

Chan giggles. _“You’ll get used to it. Do you like your hall? Roommate?”_ _  
_

Jeongin groans, and Chan begins to laugh. “The freshman hall is boring. I want to room with my friends like Lix-hyung does! It’s not fair that he gets to live with Hyunjin-hyung and I’m stuck with some boy who is super shy! I wanna room with Eric-hyung!”

 _“Next year, Innie,”_ Chan says. There’s a pause before his voice comes back. _“Oh! Did you make any new friends at your lectures like I told you to?”_ _  
_

Jeongin takes his opportunity to rolls his eyes, because he knows Chan would scold him if he saw. “No... All three of my classes were scary. There was a nice girl who sat next to me in my first class though! And a nice group of boys in my third, but I didn’t talk to anyone.” He hears Chan sigh.

“How was your start to senior year?” he quickly asks before Chan can interject.

•

Seungmin takes the same seat as he did the first time in class, silently hoping that the cute boy with glasses from last class would sit next to him. Yang Jeongin, he had read from the top right corner of his notebook, accompanied by a tiny drawing of a cartoon… fox? Whatever the case, Seungmin thought it was quite adorable.

Which was alarming.

The thing is, Seungmin takes a lot of time to open up to people. And by a lot, he means a _lot._ It had taken the whole first semester of freshman year of constant pestering from Jisung to hang out before he found himself trusting him. And Jisung is a very trustworthy and open person. Hyunjin and Felix took even longer.

The fact that he consciously thought of how adorable this Jeongin was and how much he wanted to befriend him (and maybe more? Who knows) sent warnings off in his mind and he immediately pulled out his phone.

**group chat: 2000 = superior year**

**Egg Master:** Guys.

 **Egg Master:** This boy makes me want to trust him so easily

 **Egg Master:** But I’m not sure if I can do that

 **prince jin:** today on seungmin has a gay panic

 **singsangsung:** sdlkfjsdk shut up jinnie let’s try to help

 **Lixie Pixie:** Ya Jisung is right! For once

 **prince jin:** today on hyunjin gets attacked by his dongsaengs

 **singsangsung:** (shut up lix)

 **prince jin:** N E WAY what does kim seungmin require assistance in today

 **Egg Master:** Thanks, I guess Hyunjin…

 **Egg Master:** Class starts soon but long story short, there’s a boy who sits next to me and he’s so pure and adorable with his little glasses… I really want to befriend him and maybe make him fall head over heels for me or something I don’t know but I hate trusting new people and you guys know that

 **singsangsung:** what’s his name?

 **Egg Master:** Yang Jeongin

 **singsangsung:** huh. i’ve never heard of him

**private chat: hyunjin and felix**

**prince jin:** oh SHIT that’s our jeongin!!!!!!!

 **Lixie Pixie:** You’re right!!!

•

Jeongin takes the same seat as he did the first time in class, silently hoping that the nice girl from last class would talk to him and the scary boy… wouldn’t. Shin Ryujin (in impeccable handwriting), he had read from the top right corner of her papers. Jeongin hoped they could be friends. Kim Seungmin, he had read from the pink keychain hanging off of his backpack. Cute name, but scary face. Maybe down the road Jeongin will admit that his face is cute, too.

Seungmin had already been sitting in his normal spot when Jeongin walked in two minutes before class started, but so was Ryujin, and Jeongin figured he had no choice but to sit between them.

“Hey,” Ryujin greets as Jeongin sets his backpack down. There’s a smile on her face that reaches her eyes and Jeongin returns it with his own greeting. He sits and glances towards Seungmin, shocked to see him already looking, so he smiles as kindly as possible. His smile grows when he sees Seungmin’s eyes widen for a split second before returning a smile, albeit smaller, and returning to his phone. Now _this_ is worth texting Chan for.

**private chat: jeongin and chan**

**Babyinnie:** I’m making friends?? I think!

 **changaroo:** yayy!! keep it up (i think!)

•

Seungmin supposes he shouldn’t be surprised to see all three of his best friends in his living room when he walks in, but he is anyway. There’s a chorus of “Hi Minnie!” and “Seungmin!” as he sets his stuff down and joins them on the couch, immediately collapsing across all three of their laps.

“Hey guys,” he mumbles into Hyunjin’s leg somewhere. “He smiled at me today.”

Felix giggles from where his legs are holding up Seungmin’s feet. “Minnie, we can’t hear you.”

So Seungmin flips over, earning collective groans from Jisung and Hyunjin (oops) and restates: “He smiled at me today.”

Jisung outright _squeals_ , but Hyunjin and Felix make eye contact and smile at each other. Seungmin sits up and squishes himself between Jisung and Hyunjin. “Do you guys know something?” he questions, raising his eyebrows at them. Felix looks in pain trying to contain his excitement.

“Nope!” Hyunjin yells at the same time Felix says, “Maybeeeeee.” Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“It’s nothing, really!” Hyunjin laughs. “He went to highschool with Lix and me and we were in the same friend group! He’s the closest with Chan-hyung, though. We can text him if you want.” Hyunjin then wiggles his eyebrows. Jisung laughs. Felix wiggles his eyebrows _and_ nods. God.

“I don’t really care,” Seungmin sighs. “Just don’t tell him that we’re best friends.” And that entices a whole new round of various sounds(?) as the other three boys freak out over Seungmin admitting “that we’re his best friends!” His list is looking weak.

•

**group chat: swaggy sigh school sroup shat**

**prince jin:** our favorite baby!!!!

 **Lixie Pixie:**!!!!!!

 **prince jin:** how are your classes?

 **Babyinnie:** Ugh, as if I haven’t heard that question enough

 **Babyinnie:** But hi hyungs! They’re going okay

 **Babyinnie:** How are yours?

 **Lixie Pixie:** That’s good to hear! Mine are going well :)

 **prince jin:** meet anyone cute yet ;)

 **Lixie Pixie:** Wtf Hyunjin chill

 **Babyinnie:** Shouldn’t I be asking you guys that question?

 **prince jin:** no for me, and lix met this junior named changbin! one of our friend seungmin’s friends

 **prince jin:** back to you innie!!!

 **Babyinnie:** Do you mean like… Kim Seungmin?

 **prince jin:** whoops felix wants me to help him do the laundry gtg bye

 **Babyinnie:** Bye…?

•

Seungmin, in his seat a whole ten minutes early, scrolls through his Twitter feed. He finds himself laughing quietly at the responses by Felix and Changbin under a tweet by an old high school friend. This boring cycle of scroll, laugh a little, and keep scrolling continues for a few minutes before he sees Jeongin in his peripheral vision trying to scoot by Seungmin’s to his seat.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Seungmin rushes, pulling his legs back.

Jeongin smiles, pushing his glasses up. “It’s okay!” (Seungmin’s heart softens.)

Seungmin shocks himself by saying, “I’m Seungmin, by the way.” It’s been a while since he made moves to know someone first. Not only that, but his name is literally on a keychain on his backpack. A loud, obnoxiously bright pink keychain that Jisung had made for him but he used anyway because he found himself cherishing it too much. There’s no way Jeongin hadn’t seen that.

Point proven, because Jeongin _giggles_ and points at the keychain. “I know! And I’m Jeongin.”

Maybe it’s because Jeongin said it first. Or maybe it’s because it’s 7:58 in the morning and Seungmin had stayed up late to listen to Felix gush about Changbin. It _has_ to be because Jeongin said it first. Whatever it was, Seungmin responds with, “I know.”

Stupid.

Jeongin’s eyes widen, and Seungmin scrambles for an answer. “I—I saw your name on your notebook. Next to the fox doodle.”

Stuuuuupid.

“Ahh. That’s me! Jeongin the fennec fox.”

And then class starts.

(But Seungmin is working on recovering from that remark. Fennec fox? Oh my God.)

•

**private chat: jeongin and seungmin**

**Babyinnie:** Hello Seungmin-hyung! It’s Jeongin

 **Babyinnie:** Oh no please don’t think I’m creepy

 **Babyinnie:** Hyunjin-hyung and Lix-hyung gave me your number:”)

 **Egg Master:** OH

 **Egg Master:** Hello

 **Babyinnie:** Pfft what the heck is egg master hyung

 **Egg Master:** Shut up my friend Jisung set it for me and I don’t know how to change it back:(

 **Babyinnie:** Ha

 **Babyinnie:** That’s cute (⌒▽⌒)

 **Egg Master:** Thanks

 

**group chat: 2000 = superior year**

**Egg Master:** Hyunlix I am about to kick your asses

 **Egg Master:** (But thanks)

 **Egg Master:** Also Jisung, he says your nickname for me is cute

 **singsangsung:** BAM another win for jisung

 **prince jin:** i’m your hyung seungmin :)

 **Egg Master:** When has that ever stopped me

 **Lixie Pixie:** So am I :)

 **Egg Master:** BY A WEEK

•

Two months in the first semester and Jeongin is already struggling. He doesn’t understand the content in three of his classes, he’s only falling for Seungmin more and more, and Chan seems to have gone MIA, as he normally does when his workload gets too intense.

“You alright? You looked tired,” Seungmin comments after class one day.

Jeongin picks up his backpack and adjusts it. “I’m fine. I think.” He purses his lips before continuing. “What’s your grade in this class, hyung?”

“An A; why?”

Of course. “Mine is a B-... I just don’t understand this material at all, and exams are next month,” Jeongin sighs. The lecture hall is almost empty.

Seungmin hums. He begins to walk out of the room, so Jeongin follows him. “I could tutor you?”

Jeongin pauses in his steps. Seungmin walks two steps before realizing that Jeongin isn’t there anymore, and backs up. “You would do that?”

Seungmin ruffles his hair. “Of course I would!” he responds, before seeing a friend, Jeongin presumes, and throws a “See you later, Innie!” behind his shoulder and waves goodbye.

**group chat: swaggy sigh school sroup shat**

**Babyinnie:** Guys!

 **Babyinnie:** *Hyungs!

 **Lixie Pixie:** Hyunjin’s in class but what up!

 **Babyinnie:** Seungmin-hyung is tutoring me

 **Lixie Pixie:** NICE

 **Lixie Pixie:** Go get him !!

 **Babyinnie:** I will try（╹◡╹）♡

•

**group chat: 2000 = superior year**

**Egg Master:** Hey

 **prince jin:** today on seungmin has a (presumed) gay panic

 **singsangsung:** omg hyunjin shu t up

 **prince jin:** it was funny >:(

 **Lixie Pixie:** It kinda was hehe

 **Lixie Pixie:** OKAY Seungmin what up

 **Egg Master:** He’s so close to being added to my list

 **Egg Master:** I’ve known Changbin-hyung for over a year and he’s still not on my list yet

 **Egg Master:** I’ve known this kid for two months

 **Egg Master:** TWO MONTHS

 **Egg Master:** Jisung took a WHOLE SEMESTER

 **singsangsung:** ok ok seungmin calm down for a hot sec

 **singsangsung:** wait hyunlix can y’all come over to our dorm

 **prince jin:** yeah we’ll pop over in a few!

“Is this about the tutoring?” is the first thing that leaves Hyunjin’s mouth when he steps into the doorway.

Seungmin, sitting on the couch next to Jisung, looks unamused. “And how did you know about this?”

Hyunjin and Felix settle on the ground by their feet. “He texted us,” Felix answers. “It was pretty cute.” Hyunjin vigorously nods in agreement.

Seungmin cuddles into Jisung’s side. “I’m _screwed,_ ” he groans. Jisung begins patting his hair. “The last time I trusted someone this quickly—”

“Hey, we know,” Hyunjin interjects softly. “You don’t have to repeat the story. We know it hurts. But Minnie, if you really like him, you shouldn’t worry about past relationships.”

Felix hums. “Seungmin, memories of him are always gonna stay, but if you can move on, then it proves you’re getting stronger!”

“Look at Felix,” Jisung comments. “He’s moved on from his past relationships and is so happy with who he’s with now.”

Felix grins and Seungmin begins to tear up, wondering why he ever took so long to trust these boys.

•

Three tutoring sessions in and Jeongin is so happy to see that Seungmin is getting more comfortable around him. Whenever Jeongin understands a concept, Seungmin always seems to be ruffling his hair, pinching his cheeks, or aggressively shaking his shoulders. It does dangerous things to Jeongin’s pulse.

(How did Jeongin ever think he was scary?)

“Hey hyung,” Jeongin speaks up one day while answering a worksheet question. They’re in the library on east campus by the coffee shop that they always meet at, each with a cup of coffee. Seungmin hums. “I used to think you were scary,” he continues, looking up to make eye contact.

Seungmin grabs his coffee. “Why’s that?”

Jeongin turns back his assignment. He scribbles a cartoon fox. “You were really… closed off. Maybe it’s because Ryujin was extra nice. I’m not sure.” He scribbles a cartoon dog. “But now, I know you’re actually just an adorable hyung who just takes time to open up to new people.” Seungmin seems to have no response, so Jeongin continues to add a background to his drawing. He’s finishing the sun and the clouds when Seungmin finally answers.

“You’re right, Jeongin,” he mutters, and cracks a small smile. Jeongin can’t help but do the same.

•

**group chat: 2000 = superior year**

**prince jin:** lol minnie ur so hashtag Whipped!!!!!

 **Lixie Pixie:** Agreed

 **Egg Master:** And what’s this all about

 **prince jin:** sungie wanna hear some Tea

 **singsangsung:** is that even a question hwang

 **Lixie Pixie:** He’s right

 **prince jin:** RIGHT OKAY GET THIS

 **prince jin:** babyinnie texted me n lix (his best hyungs) that you always ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks n stuff ! how CUTE uwuwuwuwu

 **singsangsung:** oh?? Oh?? OH?!

 **Egg Master:** Please shut up

 **Lixie Pixie:** Oh please Seungmin you know you’re “hashtag Whipped”

 **Egg Master:** I am

 **Egg Master:** And I’m scared

 **prince jin:** hey now do u need lix and me to come over again to give u the Talk ! you don’t have anything to be afraid of bestie

 **Lixie Pixie:** Seungmin! Don’t be scared

 **Lixie Pixie:** Think of all the ~beautiful~ things that could happen out of a relationship with Innie

 **Egg Master:** How do I even ask him out?

 **Egg Master:** I’ll combust if I have to do it in person

 **singsangsung:** min… u have to do it in person

 **prince jin:** OH be all smooth and say

 **prince jin:** “are you free to meet at that coffee shop next week after classes on wednesday? don’t bring ur books ;)”

 **Lixie Pixie:** AH I CRINGED

 **singsangsung:** perFECT

 **Egg Master:** I’m asking Changbin for help

 **prince jin:** (no he won’t)

 **Egg Master:** I hate that you’re right, Hwang

 **Egg Master:** I need better friends :(

•

Jeongin sighs for the fourth time. Their tutoring session started five minutes ago.

“Jeongin, you alright?” Seungmin asks. He sounds worried. Jeongin looks up and is met with the (terrible) sight of Seungmin. In glasses. And a turtleneck sweater. He feels the urge to sigh again.

“I’m fine,” he reassures with a weak smile. It’s just—too much. If he could, Jeongin would hug Seungmin and maybe cuddle him and maybe bury his face in his sweater and maybe—

“Okay,” Seungmin frowns. “If you say so.”

•

Seungmin closes his eyes for the sixteenth time. (Yes. He’s counting.) Their tutoring session started thirteen minutes ago.

Jeongin’s got overalls on today, over a pastel yellow tee complete with a black beret and his classic round framed glasses. It’s overwhelming. There seems to be something upsetting him, though, and Seungmin can’t place his finger on it.

Forty-seven minutes later and Seungmin _still_ hasn’t figured it out yet, so he takes extreme measures.

**group chat: Seungmin needs help**

**Egg Master:** Quick what is Jeongin’s favorite dessert and dorm number

 **prince jin:** what?? is this group chat

 **Lixie Pixie:** ;)))))

 **Lixie Pixie:** Uh strawberry roll cakes

 **prince jin:** freshman hall 2, room 236!

 **Egg Master:** Thanks… I owe you guys one

•

_Hey Jeongin._

 

_You seemed kinda down today at the library so I got you this roll cake… I hope you enjoy it._

_Hopefully the rest of your day goes well. Make sure you smile today!_

 

_Seungmin._

_•_

(Just reading the green sticky note makes Jeongin smile. He makes sure to text Seungmin his thanks and include a selfie of him smiling.)

•

“Yes, Jeonginnie! That’s it!” Seungmin grins, ruffling Jeongin’s hair as he answers another question correctly at their next tutoring session.

Jeongin breathes out deeply to shake the feeling of Seungmin petting his hair out of his mind. He begins working on the next question, and a few minutes of silence go by before he sees a pad of green sticky notes appear at the top of his vision. He looks up to see Seungmin holding it out for him.

 _For Jeongin!_ the first one reads. Jeongin eyes Seungmin curiously—he’s avoiding eye contact—before grabbing it.

He flips the first one up.

_Sorry for scaring you on the first day of class._

Flip.

_It was actually because you’re so adorable and I was worried about weirding you out._

Pause. Think. Smile. Flip.

_I’ve somewhat closed myself off from the idea of dating, but_

Big pause. Flip.

_Would you like to go on a date with me?_

Thump.

Jeongin, in his stupor, almost giggles. Was that his heart or just Seungmin flopping over onto the table?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

 _It’s both,_ he thinks, as he sees Seungmin repeatedly knock his head on his arms to the beat of his heart.

“Please say something,” comes Seungmin’s muffled voice from across the table. Jeongin pats his head and he looks up. There’s pink on his cheeks—it’s barely there, but it’s _there._

“Seungmin-hyung, you’re too cute,” Jeongin decides on, which might not have been the right decision seeing as Seungmin’s head flops back onto his arms.

Jeongin peels the five sticky notes off and sticks them in his binder. He begins scrawling on the next note and sticks it on the table next to Seungmin’s head.

 _Of course I will!!_ it says. On the bottom, there’s a heart between a cartoon dog and a cartoon fox.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful rest of your week!! if you’re in the midwest (like i am), stay WARM AND SAFE!!! -a:)


End file.
